Kamen Rider Kaixa
Kamen Rider Kaixa (仮面ライダーカイザ, Kamen Raidā Kaiza) is a fictional suit of high-tech power armor seen in the 2003-2004 Japanese television series Kamen Rider 555. Kamen Rider Kaixa may refer to any the following characters. Masato kusaka.jpg| Masato Kusaka|link=Masato Kusaka Keitaro Kikuchi.jpg| Keitaro Kikuchi|link=Keitaro Kikuchi YujiKiba01.jpg| Yuji Kiba|link=Yuji Kiba Kaixa Gear Users Main wearer *Masato Kusaka *Keitaro Kikuchi *Yuji Kiba Other User *Kouta Takamiya *Unknown two Ryuseiji members *Kiyotaka Nishida *Takashi *Saeko Kageyama Kaixa Gear The Kaixa Gear was the third set of Kamen Rider Gear developed by the Smart Brain Corporation to protect the Orphnoch King. The Kaixa Gear was more powerful, but slower than the Faiz Gear. It still did not match the Delta Gear for speed or strength, but possessed greater functionality. Its power came at a price: while all of Smart Brain's Rider Gears were intended for Orphenochs only, the Kaixa Gear is the only set that will kill any non-Orphenoch user soon after donning it. Its first known wearer is Kouta Takamiya, but the belt destroyed him when he burned up all of his implanted Orphnoch DNA. Two more Ryuseiji members were forced to use the power of Kaixa to protect the others from Smart Brain, and paid for it with their lives. The suit's primary wearer is Masato Kusaka, who had a great deal more Orphnoch DNA implanted into him, but it began to run out near the end of the series. A weakened Kusaka had his belt taken by Kiba. After recovering his faith in humanity, Kiba as Kaixa joined Takumi and Mihara in battling the fully awakened King, but the Kaixa Gear was destroyed in battle. Other known wearers include Kiyotaka Nishida, Takashi, and Saeko Kageyama (Lobster Orphnoch). Accessories The Kaixa Gear is a collection of seemingly normal items developed by the Smart Brain corporation based on the Kaixa Mission Memory. A small metallic card key with the Kaixa symbol on it, the Mission Memory can be inserted into certain Kaixa Gear, turning the item into a powerful weapon. The Gear is usually stored inside a Smart Brain secured briefcase until needed. More notable is that the Kaixa Gear requires a much greater deal of Orphnoch DNA than the other gears and as such is of greater risk to use. The Kaixa Gear set was in fact incomplete when it was first obtained and used, missing the Kaixa Pointer Binoculars until they were found by Kusaka Masato. Kaixa Driver Kaixa Phone Kaixa Shot Kaixa Pointer Kaixa Blaygun Trivia Other Names There is much confusion surrounding the Rider's name, as his design is based on the Greek letter Chi (Χ), and people have often mispronounce it as "chi". The Greek letter Chi is actually pronounced "kie", as the Greek letter system originated in Europe, not Asia, so while there is a similar name, it's pronounciation is entirely different. The official transliteration is "Kaixa", although some would argue that the pronunciation is closer to "Kaiza" due to the katakana used. Other variations in his name include the following: * Kamen Rider Kaiza * Kamen Rider Kaiser * Kamen Rider 913 * Kamen Rider Chi * Kamen Rider Χ References * http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/004_555/index002.html Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:555 Riders Category:Secondary kamen rider Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil Category:Support Riders